


His Rescuer

by Elysianights10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Ballroom Dancing, Canon Universe, Dramatic Tony Stark, Insecure Peter Parker, Nightmare, No Infinity War or Endgame, Other, Patrol, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers (mentioned) - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysianights10/pseuds/Elysianights10
Summary: When Peter was stuck in the middle of loosing his Sanity - Pepper Potts comes to save the Day.Or 5 Times Pepper was There for Peter and 1 times he was there for her.It was a let alone story, but later I thought that why not turn it into multiple chapters? So here it goes.





	1. Ballroom Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English isn't my first language so if there's any Typo - Pardon me.

 

Peter seems fidgety as he inhaled deeply, standing in front of his mirror - his sanity at the verse of _collapse_ \- he looked at himself. _What the hell he was thinking when he agreed to go to the Ball with Mr.Stark?_ Gosh, his _doom_ is near. He wanted to smack himself for being so excited with the prospect of going out with his mentor that he didn't even think what he was saying or where he was going - and so (since he is a _dipshit_ ) he said a _yes_ to the older man who asked him to join him in one of his Party which will be really exciting for him because he is an _absolute Nerd_ and meeting all of the famous scientists will be Cool.

Well, the first two days were accompanied with _excitement_ but soon the goddamn _anxiety_ crept under his skin and he isn't able to get rid of them anywhere soon. Will he be able to _not_ make a fool out of himself in front of everyone since he was _chatterbox?_ Or worse, he did something which will embarrass Mr. Strak in-front of everyone and he wil _l disown_ him? Perhaps he wouldn't do that ever since he knows that they both are going to stick together till the _end_ and he sees Tony more like a _father figure_ while he is sure Tony does the same for him.

Or worse something really bad will happen to lead t _o a life-death_ situation? He knows he is over boarding but his luck with all the outside trips has been worse and worse with time so thinking about it is just a force of _habit_.

Anyways, the problem in hand was to how to do this god dammit bow! _Why he is been irritated?_ He has always been as calm as a sea but the anxiety and stress might be the cause for now. Tucking the black cloth from his collar he threw it across the room and sat down on the bed with a groan and held his head into his palm being tired of trying and trying and continuously failing. Maybe YouTube hasn't been much help to him right now. He hardly learned to do a Tie and now this Bow is being a pain in his _ass_.

He couldn't go to May as well since he is at the Stark Tower in his room getting ready for the night since Mr.Stark said that it will be easier he came here and get ready. The Tux he is wearing is equally irritating since he never liked Formal and he wonders how his Mentor wears them every day without a miss. _God help him from all this!_

He was sitting like this when there was a knock on his door and it opened slightly to see Pepper peeking inside with an amused look but soon her expression turned into concern as she opened it further and made her way inside. "Peter? What happened kid?"

"I think I'm not ready for this" he sighed as he looked up to her while she just smiled genuinely, looking at something missing she looked around and got hold of the black cloth carelessly thrown beside his desk. Making her way there, she bent and held the cloth from the floor and stride towards him with an understanding look. Standing in front of him, she held his chin and made him look at her. She can surely see the insecurity filled in his eyes and the stress embedded in the _creeks_ of his mouth and head. He was stiff and he didn't really know what he was holding his breath.

"Breath Peter" she chuckled as she lifted his collar to drape the thin piece of cloth around it. Peter's cheeks heated up instantly due to embarrassment as he took some deep breath and sighed, his muscles relaxing with time.

"I know, you are being anxious, but _trust_ me, you'll do great beside Tony will be there with you. So just _be_ yourself and you will _win_ this over" She said soothingly as she did his bow and gave out a triumph sound as she adjusted his collar and moved a step back to take him appearance, "Not bad Pete, you are looking _Handsome_ as always" she winked while Peter just scratched the back of his neck with a flushed face, a bit of calmness flooding his soul.

Pepper was glad to help him out with his anxiety and smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry Honey you have to go through all this but I just can't let Tony go alone there. If there wasn't this important meeting in Shanghai, I would have gone" she said nevertheless, with an apologetic voice but Peter just shook his head and stood up to held her shoulder in a reassuring way, "Ah, it's nothing Pepper, it's just me being an overly _Stressed_ teenager fussing over this due to _social anxiety_ beside there had to be someone to keep an eye on Mr.Stark's _antics_ " he said in mirth while Pepper just laughed out loud at his words, refraining herself not to run her fingers through his well set _gelled_ hair.

"I hope this doesn't reach his ears else he will surely be pissed," she said with a grin, while he grinned back, "Positive"

"So you ready?" she asked with a glint in her eyes, "Yes" he was hesitant and Pepper didn't miss the shaking of his hands or the tapping of his feet.

_God, this kid is too precious for this world._

"You'll be fine Pete"

"Yeah, it's just, I'm a _terrible_ Dancer and trust me the moment I got to know that there will be a ball, I practiced it with May but still I'm not _sure_ " he said and felt almost like a five-year-old whining child but Pepper's face soften as she looked fondly at him.

"Oh Peter, you will do it well. You said you practiced right?" Peter just nodded, "So you'll probably do it as well there" Kissing the crook of his head, she turned and headed towards the door, "I'll go check on Tony a--" when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Pepper?" he asked unsure as he shifted from his one foot to the other, "um-- I mean" he stuttered making Pepper shook her head at his nervousness.

"What's it is, Peter? tell me" she had turned around to face him yet again.

"Actually will yo-- well, it's nothing' He said in uncertainty and refused to meet her eyes. Pepper narrowed her eyes and walked up to him, "Peter?" her voice was soft yet firm and Peter just sighed in defeat.

"Will you _practice_ with me one last time?" his voice was so small Pepper just wanted to pull his cheeks but just smiled tenderly and Nodded her head, "Of course Pete, if this will help you at _ease,_  let's do this besides I think my steps have also become rusty so it will be a revision as well" she said and Peter just smiled genuinely at her but soon his eyes twinkle and he moved a few steps backward and extended his hand for her to hold it making Pepper chuckle at him in adoration while he gave her his best charming smile and she wonder if she was looking at Tony. They both are so alike that it's harder to digest the fact that they aren't father and son but technically they have made this bond even if they haven't yet realized it.

The _Proud_ Look which Tony have whenever he looks at Peter, the concern he shows when He comes with wounds even if it's a small scratch, fussing over him like a Dad while the Look Peter gives him whenever he appreciate him as if he had hung the stars and the Moon - it's hard not to see them as father-son - and Pepper is glad that they both have someone to look after too. She knew both her boys have not a peaceful and happy past - Peter deprived of a Father Figure in his life while Tony still in the fear of turning just like his Father but little did they know that they both have filled each other's missing pieces without even knowing it.

She just _Loves_ this Kid. He is a _perfect_ Gentleman.

"Can I have the pleasure to Dance with the _most_ beautiful and smart Lady ever walked the Earth by _Far_ " He grinned at his cheesy line while Pepper laughed out loud as she took his hand, "With Pleasure, Mr.Parker"

He smiled as she held his shoulder while he slipped his hands to her waist and looked up at the ceiling, "Friday Music?"

"Sure Peter" as soon as the words ended, soft music wafted their surroundings as they started swaying to the music. Both of them smiled as they were able to match their steps while Pepper just Appreciated as Peter twirled her around and threw her away for a bit then recoiled her back and bend her a little as he said that the first time he did something like this, the person was on the floor, making her chuckle and say that she is glad not to be that person.

They did the simple basic steps and Pepper was more than happy to help him out. As the Music came to an end, they smiled at each other doing the last step - Pepper's heart thumbing due to this little exercise while Peter didn't break a sweat - and moved apart when they say they have an audience since there was Tony, standing near the door frame as he leaned on it with his hands, dipped inside his pant's pockets with a fond look on his face.

"Well, I feel betrayed by my _own_ kid and my Fiancée right now" he said without any heat making Pepper roll her eyes while Peter just gave a bashful smile, "Mr.Stark I actually did this" Peter said cheerfully making Pepper hum in response as she patted his shoulder, "you were Great Young Man" she smiled. Tony just smiled as well. He just came to look for Pepper because tying the bow was a headache, to find her nowhere.

On asking Friday he got to know that she is in Peter's room and so he made his way to his room in curiosity to stop dead in his track to see the most _pleasing_ sight he could ever imagine he will see in his entire life in front of him. A soft Music filled the atmosphere while the most two important people in his life were dancing and giggling as if there was no worry in this whole wide world. He feared to move even for a bit thinking that he might ruin the moment but looked up and as softly as he could say asked Friday to Record this and save it in his Personal files. _He can't miss this, can he?_ He didn't realize he was holding his breath until the song ended.

"Thank you so much Pepper," Peter said as he took her in for a hug while she reciprocated it with the same adoration and patted his back with a pleased smile. "I really enjoyed it"

"Me too and I hope you will be able to Please some girls there as well" she winked as they came out of the hug making Peter blush like a tomato, Tony just laughed at his red face and stepped inside the room, "He is _my_ Kid Pepper, he won't _disappoint_ us" Tony smirked as Peter screeched at him in defense.

"Stop teasing the Kid Tony" Pepper glared while Tony only grinned.

"If you are done defending him, help this man with the Bow as well"

"So you are accepting, you can never be independent?" Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow as she exchanged a look with Peter who was grinning as well.

"Certainly" Peter quipped with a smirk making Tony frown and glare at them.

"You two always gang up on me" he shook his head Dramatically as Pepper started to tie the black cloth around his collar while Peter just stuck his tongue out making Tony scoff but smile later on, nonetheless.

When finally done, Pepper took both the boys arms and took them in front of the Mirror and smiled Proudly at her work, "well, I think some boys are ready to hit the Party tonight" she stood in between them while the two Boys just grinned and looked at each other. _They were finally ready._

As they headed to the elevator, Pepper kissed both of their cheeks and whispered a Best of Luck to Peter.

"I won't be here when you both will come so I'll see you both in a couple of days" she smiled, Tony just kissed her and both of them entered the elevator, leaving her behind.

"Have a safe flight Pepper and Thank you so much" Peter called out with a smile while Pepper just waved it off and the door closed behind them.

At last the _anxiety_ had left him and made him a bit confident beside Tony will mostly be there with him and he can't Thank Pepper enough for this. He didn't know what he'll do if she weren't there.

 


	2. Patrol Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "h-hey Pep" his smile was strained as he was finally able to focus on a particularly worried Pepper Potts who seemed to be working late at night in the common room and when she heard someone coming in, she came to inquire to find him in such a terrible state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that English isn't my first language so if there's any Typo - Pardon me.

"KAREN" Peter mumbled under his breath - looking in front of him with a fond look - as he sat at the edge of the railing on one of the skyscrapers in New York City, "Are there any crime going on nearby?" he completed the sentence as he blinked - a small, calm smile hung at the edge of his lips - as he drunk in the beauty of this city who never sleeps. Being able to fight crime as Spider-man will always be the best part of his job but seeing these views up close might just beat it. Just because of this, he had opened an official Spider-man account on Instagram just so he could share this beautiful view with others without any hesitation - the Stark Industry's PR Department was very much pleased about it since not only does he share photos but also share his experience with Tony and fellow Avengers - and he was so much thrilled to see how much the public appreciated and respected him. His account was made official a week after he made it with 17.3 Million followers within four days - beating Tony - which he is still grumpy about - but nevertheless, Tony celebrated this achievement in a full-blown party - so typical of him - rendering Peter speechless.

"There's nothing unusual going on around the neighborhood Peter and I'm afraid to remind you that you have passed your curfew which might upset Boss" KAREN's somewhat worried voice - well as much as an AI could sound - penetrated his eardrum and he just hummed.

Maybe the crime rate of New York is getting low? he feels so much pride run through him, he couldn't explain. Besides, within the expanse of the last three hours he stopped a bank robbery, two muggers, helped two children to find their way home, helped a cat to move from the tree as well as helped a few old women in crossing the road and helping them carry their heavy grocery bag.

And as far as someone being upset - Tony is not in the States, he's in Wakanda for a board meeting in order to collaborate with them in the coming future and he might bring someone special with him as well when he comes back - hopefully - so he isn't much afraid that Tony will be upset about it beside tomorrow is a weekend, so no school. Aunt May to have a late-night shift so everything is clear today. No interruptions but he knew better to stay out for so long because he knows even if KAREN is specifically his - she can be a traitor sometimes. No offense intended since KAREN is the best and the _bestest_!

Shifting, he just adjusted himself more comfortably on the railing and sat there as he rocked his legs back and forth, "I Know, and I will not be out for long, I promise. Just a few minutes more?" he asked and hoped against hope that KAREN doesn't interject. A beat. "Okay, Peter" and he sighed as he took off his mask and took a deep breath as he scrolled through vines complication on his Stark Phone - courtesy Tony Stark yet again.

A few minutes passed when the hair on the back of his neck stood in alert and Peter was fast enough to pull his mask on and move into a fight position - ready to swing anywhere KAREN says him to.

"There might be a mugging down the 62nd Street Peter" her robotic voice informed Peter and he was already swinging with the help of the map displayed on his screen. On reaching the sight, he was led to an abundant alley and saw a man being cornered by three men - two armed with a knife while the bulky one was free of any weapon - as they asked for money from the shivering mess in-front of them.

Peter whistled as he landed behind them and placed his hands over his hips as if showing how much disappointed he is with them. "Hey man! is there any problem? because it seems Spider-man is needed here" he shouted at them making them aware of his presence and it seems as if they weren't expecting a certain wall-crawler to interrupt them. "Spider-man Please save me" the victim shouted in a few found hope as Peter saw the color coming to his pale face and he just nodded. "Listen, I will make this clear first - leave the man and surrender yourself or be a _dipshit_ and make your ass kicked by me" he smiled and held the hand of one of them as he launched on him with the knife and twisted it as he saw the man's face crumble in pain, "Okay, I got it. You want your ass to be kicked, well then" with that he flipped the man on the floor in one swift motion as he withered on the floor holding his wrist which was technically broken by now.

"Fuck yes" he squealed and imagined the disapproving look on Steve's face when he heard him swear non-stop - it will be worth a scene to see Tony being lectured by Steve for being a bad influence on him - and he dodged the fist being thrown on his way and chuckled at his thoughts as he flicked his leg under the man's leg dropping him on the floor in surprise but what he didn't expect was the hard punch to his face - as the bulky man stepped forward in the fight - breaking his precious small nose. His sense screamed at him for some danger but before he could gain his footing, the sharp pain of something being stabbed raw convulsed through his left leg as the man he previously fought just counter back at him and taking advantage of his situation stabbed the knife right onto his leg - God! it hurts like a bitch - he gritted his teeth as he took out the knife from his leg and threw it away and threw a punch on the bulky man as he tried to punch him yet and kicked the other as well.

His leg screamed at him to stop but he is a little bitch who doesn't back down from any danger. webbing the one who just stabbed him, Peter ran on the walk and backflipped as he threw a punch on the other man - the one with a broken fist - and he was out cold within seconds. Two out, one to go. Blood littered the ground but he didn't care much and soon he was combating hand-to-hand with the bulky man. God, he needs some training in it because he is totally depended upon his instinct right now besides, the constant warning from KAREN that his heartbeat is elevating and his pressure is increasing drastically beside the loss of blood did nothing good. He got some of his fair share of punches and kick resulting in two broken ribs but eventually webbed the man and limped towards the man who was crouching in the corner - trembling in fear.

"Sir, could you please call the police? it seems I need to go fast for the medic" he tried his best not to let out the whimper which was ready to burst through his lips as the pain was agonizing. Having a fast healing factor doesn't make the pain less painful. The man nodded and thanked him again and again for saving his life and Peter just swing to the nearest Terrace. Once reaching, he leaned on the wall in pain and took off his mask as he spat out blood onto the floor - clutching to the side of his torso.

"Peter I think, You should go to the Tower since you need medical attention"

"But, Mr. Stark is not the---"

"Dr. Banner can assist you if you want"

"Yeah, it seems like a good idea" with that he threw a web on the large gash on his leg and took some deep breath as he closed his eyes for a bit to calm his racing heart. The sight of blood still left an uneasy feeling deep in his gut even after all these days and he felt his gaze turn dizzy for a bit. Shaking his head - a desperate attempt in not passing out cold up here without any backup - he pulled the mask, stood with the help of the wall and threw a web to one of the buildings. Swinging doesn't felt so traumatizing as much as it felt right now to him. He loved swinging, the way the webs took him up in the air, in momentum and left him flying for a bit as air gushed his face at high speed making him feel like he is a free bird is something he couldn't explain to anyone except to feel it and live it but now he just want this _swingy_ thing to end as soon as possible. On one such occasion, he accidentally put all his pressure on his injured leg as he landed on the building and nearly got knocked down but at last moment caught himself.

As he swing, he felt his ribs protesting as the impact was awful, but he just tried a bit more because he could see the Tower looming down at him proudly at a distance in the night sky. Muttering words of encouragement to himself - that he could do this and all these are just piece of cake - he stepped inside the tower through the opened window - courtesy FRIDAY - and literally sprawled on the cold floor in pain and exhaustion. Taking off his mask from his face he just closed his eyes - a terrible attempt in sleeping so that all the pain which he felt at every point of his body right now could vanish.

Peter could hear some shuffling from a distance, as if someone was walking up to him in alert and he cracked open his eyes and turned his head slightly to look at the person coming his way. His sight was blurred and he squinted a bit in order to clear his sight. "Peter!?" Pepper's alert voice filled the empty room and he flinched a bit. God the silence was much appreciated right now. "Oh god!" a beat and someone was sitting right beside him, a soft hand pulling his soft, sweaty curls from his forehead and he just leaned in the touch shamelessly.

"h-hey Pep" he whispered - wondering whether she could hear him or not - and smiled which was strained as he was finally able to focus on a particularly worried Pepper Potts who seemed to be working late at night in the common room and when she heard someone coming in, she came to inquire to find him in such a terrible state. Thank god, he isn't in a mindset where he will feel guilty of making Pepper go through this. He might have looked pathetic and not in a good state and thought that - will Pepper ever be able to remove this image of his from her head? Maybe? since Tony too is in this same line of super-hero-thingy. So maybe the guilt can be a little less after he is alright. Well would he be alright? he wonders.

"Jesus Christ, Honey, can you hear me?" her face was pained and he could barely feel the trembling of her hands as she caressed his bloody cheeks and swiped her fingers below his nose to wipe the blood off it. He groaned as she shifted his head to her lap and once again scraped her nail through his brown curls, he closed his eyes and thought of taking a nap since the growing headache was not helping much.

"I-I'm gon-na ta-take a Nap Pep" he slurred as he nuzzled into her warmth and yelped out in agony as he shifted his leg which felt like lead and the pain had seems to get worse. Pepper's face turned paperwhite. "Oh- y- What have you done to yourself Pete? I'm gonna call Tony, Oh Dear God" she was on the verge of losing her mind and going on a panic mode because oh dear lord, why hadn't she saw the open gash on his leg? which is more prominently bleeding non-stop and she took in a shuddering breath as the image of Peter bleeding out in front of her made her eyes stink. She closed her eyes in order to suppress the pain that erupted in every inch of her skin making fear crawl inside of her. Oh she just wanted to take away all his pain right then and there. The suppressed feelings of maternal instinct flooded her chest making it hard for her to breathe.

She's definitely gonna faint, but this is not the time to indulge in that thing because if she couldn't control herself then who will look after Peter? Beside Tony is also not there to look after him. Oh how much she wished he was there for them.

"No, Sweetheart, you are not going to sleep, Please stay awake for me, I'm gonna alert the medic. Please hang around for me baby" she whispered as she continues to caress his pale cheeks and crouched down to place a wobbly kiss on his forehead as Peter took in a shuddering breath.

"The Medic team along with Dr. Banner is being alerted and are on there way up" FRIDAY's robotic yet a bit worried voice informed Pepper and she thanked FRIDAY under her breath. She opened her mouth to say something more but closed it thinking that alerting Tony right now will definitely cause a Heart Attack to him. So better once everything is alright, once Peter is safe, once she is calm, she'll call him herself and let him know about the situation

"Stay with me Pete" she pleaded yet again, "You are a Strong boy, you know that right?" she continued and a bit of panic lessened as she saw him nodding his head, because it's a plus point that he is in his senses and could respond as well. Maybe this situation isn't that bad she thought it would be. But the pained expression on his face which was white as a plain sheet while his red-rimmed doe eyes crushed her heart. Moments later there was someone pushing her away from him and she looked up in alert to see Bruce giving her an assured smile and she realized how much she needed that at that very moment. "Bruce... Peter" her voice was hoarse due to emotions clogging her throat and Bruce looked sympathetically at her, "I know, and trust me he will be alright. Will you leave him and let us look at him?" he asked carefully, as if afraid that any wrong move might instill something dreadful.

She looked at him and then at the boy on her lap, and realized how tightly she's holding him as if her life depends on it. She looked up yet again and Bruce just nodded his head and carefully as if treating a scared animal held her shoulder and pulled her away. Her hands trembled as she let go of Peter and she instinctively curled her hand into fist to stop the trembling. "Be careful" she called out as one of the doctors held Peter up and Placed him on the Gurney as he groaned in pain.

Moments later she found herself outside the medical cabin on the Medic Floor. The presence of Helen was like a clam breeze on a stormy night for her. It's not like Bruce isn't good, he's the best one someone could ever offer but two best doctors together make a terrific pair right? She paced back and forth for a bit when the door opened and Helen stepped out with a board in her hand, "How's Pete?" Pepper asked impatiently, "He's fine" a beat, "He had a stab wound in his left leg, two broken ribs along with a broken nose which is at the verge of healing, but due to loss of an extensive amount of blood, it might take some time for his recovery even though he had a fast healing factor" she stated truthfully as she glanced at the board in her hand, "and he will be alright if he takes a lot of rest, So make sure, he does that, the doctors are still working on him and once they are finished, we will call you. So don't worry, okay?" she placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile as she squeezed it and then went inside once again.

Thank God! she took a deep breath and didn't realize that she was holding her breath throughout Helen's speech. Sighing, she dropped down on the metal chairs outside the cabin and held her head in her palms as she thank whoever was up there for saving him. She's been through such conditions in the past but she is surprised how immaturely she behaved today. She was always in control but she doesn't know why she lost herself today. Maybe seeing Peter like that as if he is a breathe away from his death made her feel differently? Perhaps, she was used to his chirpy and rambling nature and all of sudden seeing this different side of his made her numb. He's important to her as much as Tony is to her. However hard she convince herself, he is like a pseudo-son to her and she knew Tony too felt the same.

Tony! She needs to call Tony and tell him what a mess his kid had done to himself behind his back. Slipping out her phone from her trousers pants - since it was late at night and she wanted to be comfortable as she worked on the presentation for the Meeting which is due to today morning but she can most probably post-pone it - and dialed his number. She knew the six-hour time difference between Nee York and Wakanda and knew that Tony might probably be sleeping right now since it might be nearly 6 in the morning there but she couldn't help it because she knew if he gets to know about it later on he will be really upset that he wasn't informed about it earlier.

He picked up the call after three rings, "Hey Pep, Miss me?" his voice was hoarse as if he just woke up from his sleep and she felt terrible to do this to him, "hey" something in her voice told him that something is wrong and she could feel the moments on the other side of the phone knowing well that he just sat up straight on his bed, the sleep was long gone from his system filling him with dread.

"hey is everything alright?" he asked in a pained voice, "yeah, Everything is fine" she sighed and stopped.

"..But?" he was sure that there was something more to this because Pepper calling him at this time was unusual except that she might be missing him.

"It's Pete--"

"What happened to him? Is he alright?" she could hear more shuffling on the other side, "I'm coming right now"

Pepper dreaded this very moment, she knows how much protective he was for Peter, "Hey! Calm down Tony, he's alright now. he's fine" she could hear the quickening of his breath and everything stilled, "He's inside with Bruce and Helen, his patrol might have been rough today and he might have made himself stabbed with a kni--"

"oh Jesus! this boy is going to be a death of me" She heard him curse under his breath something, "I'll be there as soon as I can possibly be"

"No, you don't need to, he is alright now and I think he might be really upset to know that just because of him you have fly all across the country without making the dea--"

"But--"

"Yeah I know how much he is to you, but Tony I'm here for him. Please do the necessary kinds of stuff quickly and then come. I know he will be really glad to hear that your work was done, so listen to me, He is fine and when you'll come he will be as fit and fine he was when you left. I promise I'll make him talk to you once his conscious, Okay?" She heard a long defeated sigh from the other hand and she knows that he was considering his abrupt decision, "Yeah, I think you are Right, the kid's a shit and he will feel guilty that I had come in the midst of the business voyage even if I'll make him understand that it doesn't matter." A beat, "Are you alright?" He asked softly after a bit knowing well enough how it must have felt to her seeing Peter like that.

Pepper sighed, and rested her head on the back of the chair and she looked blankly at the white ceiling above her, "You know, I'm not fine, but I will be. Once I'll see him, I'll be fine"

"oh Pepper! I'm sorry you have to go through all of this alone"

"no, it's okay. That kid can literally be a walking disaster and trust me Tony, once he's up from rest I'm gonna ground him for a whole month even if I don't have the right" This earned a chuckle from Tony's side, "Yes, Ma'am. Since no one have the audacity to stop you. That kid gonna see the wrath of the famous Pepper Potts soon. I pity him though"

"You shouldn't be because it's completely his fault"

"Yeah, anyway, I'll try to come as fast as I could, at the very latest I'll be in the States the next evening, so take care of yourself and call me once he wakes up"

"Yeah I will. Love you"

"Love you too" with that they hung up the call and Pepper just closed her eyes to rest for a bit. Talking to someone definitely helps. She didn't know when she fell asleep because she was being woken up by a smiling Bruce, who informed her that Peter is now sleeping under the influence of the sedatives and if she wants she can go inside and see him. She was fast enough to walk through the doors to look at the small figure of Peter - the color of his face returning - sleeping peacefully on the bed as if nothing happened a few moments ago. She pulled herself on the side chair and held his hands devoid of any IV's to her mouth and kissed it softly. He's fine. He's alright. She tried to ground herself with those memories and just remained like that until she fell asleep not before thinking of how she will scold him for giving her a heart attack in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I'm kinda not sure how this came out so criticisms are always welcome :))


End file.
